Spongebob's Proposal
by loopiedoopie7
Summary: Spongebob finds his true love
1. Default Chapter

Spongebob walked through the town as happy as can be. He was so excited he was going to ask Wilma to marry him. Wilma is a sponge also and met Spongebob 1 year previous to this day.  
As Spongebob gets near her house he starts to get nervous. His hand start to sweat as he clutches the box with the pearl coral ring which he bought with the money he saved from his job at the Crusty Crab. As the house draws near, all he can think of is what if she says no. After all this is the first time he has asked someone to marry him.  
When he reached Wilma's house he knocked on the door. He must not have been paying attention because she had already opened the door and he was knocking on her face.  
"Spongebob are you ok"? asked Wilma  
"Of course, I am fine why would you ask that my lovely"?  
"Well you were Knocking on my face" replied Wilma  
"Don't worry honey I am fine. May I come in?"  
"Of course you can, sorry for my rude manners"  
Spongebob enters the house where everything looks the same as last time. He stares at Wilma and can't help think how pretty she looks. Her blond hair was in her face and the dress she had on made her look outstanding.  
"Spongebob why are you staring at me like that"? Wilma asked.  
Sponge bob didn't know what to say. He decided to open his mouth and let the words come out by them self. Spongebob's mouth dropped wide.  
"Poop" Spongebob said to Wilma.  
"No I mean happy anniversary" he said  
He thought of that pretty fast, but why did he say poop? He wanted to plan the perfect time to propose. The only problem was he had no idea when he was going to do it.  
"Honey I bought you a gift" Wilma said "I was going to give it to you later but I just can't wait".  
"I have one for you too" said Spongebob.  
"I will go first" said Wilma.  
She handed him a box with holes in the side. The box had a pink ribbon on top and a note. He read the not it read:  
Dear, Spongebob  
I got this gift for you and Gary but mostly you. I love you very much. You keep me happy every day.  
Your love,  
Wilma Rookie Tonka  
Sponge bob opened the box and inside was a gorgeous girl snail. The snail was purple and dark blue. She had a name tag that said Pookie.  
  
Spongebob gets off the chair moves in close to Wilma starts to go down on one Knee but falls forward and land on his face.  
He is now very Embarrassed but get down on one knee.  
"Wilma Tonka will you take me to be your husband.  
  
Find out what Wilma will say in the next chapter. 


	2. The Final Answer

Let's recap Spongebob asks Wilma to marry him and Wilma was about to answer  
  
Wilma doesn't know what to do. She loves Spongebob but she wasn't expecting this. Wilma needed time to think but Spongebob was staring at her with a goofy smile. No one had noticed that he didn't give her the ring. It was still clutched in his hand which was in his pocket.  
She had to think of an answer quick. She as smart as she was couldn't put the words together to tell Spongebob what she wanted to. Wilma tried anyway.  
"I love you much very Bobsponge" she said  
Spongebob was very confused but made out what Wilma was trying to say. He really wasn't sure what she was going to say next.  
"I am going to have to think about this Spongebob" she said. "This came as a total shock to me and I can't think of an answer now. May I have a few days to think about this? I am still trying to figure out if this really happened".  
"This is real and sure I will give you time to call me. You know my number and my address. Call me when you have made your final decision".  
  
A Week Later at Wilma's House  
  
Wilma has made her final decision and is about to call Spongebob. She picks up the phone and dials his number.  
"Hello Spongebob".  
"Hello Wilma. Have you made your decision"?  
"Yes I have and I would like you come over right now so I can tell it to you" said Wilma.  
Spongebob rushed over to Wilma's house and on the way ran into Patrick with his new girlfriend Lean. Sponge just waved to them and he was off on his way. Then Sandy pops out and karate chops him right on the head but he kept going. Mr. Crabs stopped him on the way to ask if he was working this Sunday but Spongebob was to busy to talk to anybody.  
Spongebob thought he lost too much time and decided to take a shortcut but after several minuets he found himself lost. He was so worried because Wilma would be waiting for him. He needed to find some way to tell her. Just then he realized that he had brought his moterola phone with him and he first called Wilma who was glad he was alright. Next he called the Police station and told him where he made the turn then the told him to keep talking so they could find where he is.  
Spongebob kept talking and he eventually fell asleep he woke up the next morning to the sound of Wilma humming. He got up and looked around. It looked much different at night. He saw Wilma only a few feet ahead. He must have wondered into her backyard and now that he was here he asked her now for the second time.  
"Will you marry me"?  
"Yes I will" she replied  
  
In the next chapter Spongebob gets married but what happens after. Find out in the next chapter. 


End file.
